Dancing In The Rain
by JuliaDelilah
Summary: Waiting for Quinn to wake up after her shocking accident, Mercedes realizes life is too short. While trying to tell Sam the way she feels, everything seems to crumble before her eyes.. until the rain washes all her troubles away.


Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Sam, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Turning to look at her, he was unsure if he was ready to have this discussion right now considering the circumstances but her earnest expression sparked his curiosity.

"Sure."

On unsteady legs, she moved gingerly to the couch, giving herself one last pep-talk before sitting down. She watched with an expectant look as he sat on the opposite end, the void between them seeming wider than ever.

"I…I, ummm…"

With a wince she pauses, the stress of the moment getting the best of her. She had rehearsed what she was going to say so many times but nothing had prepared her for his intense stare. Her face softened as she noticed for the first time that day how tired he looks. Unsure if it's because of her or Quinn, she struggled to find the right words, making a difficult situation infinitely worse.

"You what Mercedes?"

His brusque voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Noting the impatience spreading across his face, she continued.

"I was gonna say that life is too short."

Knowing immediately that that was the wrong thing to say, she cursed under her breath. They couldn't help but fall back into the awkward silence that had plagued them the past few weeks.

He blinked annoyingly at her when she doesn't continue, voice thick with sarcasm as he said, "Well that's brand new information."

"Don't be rude I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Well then spit it out! You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just trying to say this the right way."

He sighed, running a hand over his face as he realized he was acting like an ass.

"No, I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

It had been the longest day.

There was the uncomfortable tension between the two of them whenever they were in the same room and although it was easy to avoid her at school, Rachel's impromptu wedding had them all crammed up together in city hall for hours. Being around Mercedes without being able to touch or kiss her was exhausting. Quinn's accident was just the icing on a really shitty cake. Why on earth was she texting and driving? Were all the women in his life insane?

He shook his head slightly as he tried to focus on the present conversation. "Please continue."

"Okay." She inhaled deeply before saying quietly, "Sam, I don't want to be your friend."

Sam cut his eyes at her, certain she didn't say what he thought she said.

"…what?"

Mercedes closed her eyes, barely stopping herself from doing a face palm.

What was her problem?

"Crap. That's not what I meant".

It's now or never.

"I want to be more than that". Biting her lip, she waited for him to say something. Anything.

Sam stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Quinn's accident has opened your eyes and now you want to be with me," he asked shaking his head in disbelief.

She couldn't bear to look at him, the rejection tearing up her fragile heart into pieces.

Of course he would say no. It was too late for them, and how unfair is that? Why was she being punished for trying to be a decent person? Sam was the one who left her here. Sam was the one who pursued her knowing she was in a relationship. If anyone should be angry it should be her but she wasn't. She was sad because she had lost everything.

"Forget it. I'm just gonna go."

Before he can say anything, she jumped up, avoiding his eyes as she ran out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

She heard the doors opening and closing behind her and immediately quickened her pace. Why was he following her? It was over. They were over.

"Mercedes!"

She was barely able to open the car door before it was slammed shut again. Staring at his hand for a moment, she mustered up a little courage before turning to face him. He looked pissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Look…"

"No you look. You can't say things like that and then take it back! Do you think this is a game?"

Now she was pissed.

"Don't you dare swear at me! You're the one who asked me that question like it was the worst idea you had ever heard."

"Well I'm sorry, Mercy. I just find it really hard to believe you." He shrugged before continuing, "After everything that happened."

"Are you shitting me!"

She looked up to the sky in frustration noticing all of the ugly gray clouds gathering above them. Great now it's going to rain, what a lovely fucking day.

"No I'm not shitting you."

She rolled her eyes while he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"You've been driving me nuts since I came back. First our relationship means nothing, then we're kissing, then you sing in my face about how you don't want to lose me, and then you are pretending none of it happened. Oh but wait you love me but we can't be together because you feel bad!"

She tilted her head, squinting her eyes as she yelled, "Sam I know you aren't implying that I was playing with your emotions on purpose! For your information I was trying to figure out what to do about my feelings for you. Trying not to hurt Shane who did nothing to me but you don't give a damn. It's all about you right? You leave and then pop back up making demands as if I owe you something! I mean really. Do you even feel bad about what we did? Is that what you wanted? Now I'm just as bad as everyone else!"

"Really Mercedes? You think I wanted to make you cheat? Fine I was being selfish but can you blame me? I had no choice but to leave and when I finally come back there's some idiot with his hands all over my girlfriend…"

"Oh for fucks sake. We were not dating! Why couldn't you act like a normal person and just… ugh are you kidding? Now it's raining!"

She pulled her bag over her head, frowning at him as she asked, "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny Sam!"

"It kind of is." He laughed even harder when she glared at him. "I'm not even sorry! If you weren't being such a drama queen we wouldn't even be out here."

"If you weren't being a dick we wouldn't be here."

Giving up the futile attempt at staying dry, she placed her bag on the roof of her car, cracking a smile that quickly turned into a full laugh. "This is ridiculous!"

"We are ridiculous!"

"Finally something we can agree on!"

He snickered, breaking out into that lopsided grin she was so fond of.

"So you really mean it? What you said earlier?"

She smiled shyly saying, "What have I been saying for the last ten minutes Sam?"

"Don't sass me."

He smirked when she shot him a warning look.

"You sassed me first."

"Fair enough… can we stop fighting now?"

"Yes please. I should go hang out with Quinn for a bit longer. I kind of pulled a Rachel by leaving the way I did without saying goodbye."

She grabbed her purse, thanking her lucky stars that she picked the one that was waterproof.

They slipped back into Quinn's room when Sam leans down and whispered, " Are you admitting you're a drama queen?"

"Shut up Sam!"

She reaches out to slap his arm but before her hand can make contact, he pulled her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What is this a brothel," Quinn asked groggily, just waking up from her nap, shrieking when Mercedes ran over to her kissing her cheeks, nearly soaking her to the bone.

"Don't worry Quinn, I've got plenty of kisses for you."

"Mercedes get off!" Quinn laughed, eyes darting from one drenched face to the other. "And why the hell are you guys wet?"

Sam and Mercedes glanced at each other and began laughing.

Quinn thought about how much she missed seeing Mercedes smile. Genuinely smile. "I swear you two losers belong together."

Mercedes smiled sweetly at Sam and he grinned with a nod before he left to go get them some towels.

* * *

><p>Dear Viewers,<p>

Though this story is under my name. It isn't mine. I posted it for my fellow Mercedes Mafia friend Belle who just made an account and couldn't wait to post it. So this will be deleted tomorrow and put under her name/username. I hoped you liked it because I sure did!

Love, JuliaDelilah and Belle. 3


End file.
